1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid discharging apparatus that includes a head that discharges a liquid onto a medium, a medium supporting portion that supports the medium, and a heater that cures the liquid by heating the medium supported by the medium supporting portion is known.
In addition, the liquid discharging apparatus may be provided with an infrared sensor that detects the energy of infrared rays by sensing the surface of the medium within a heating range of the heater. Furthermore, in this case, the controller controls the radiation energy of the heater based on the energy detected by the infrared sensor.
JP-A-2009-251408 is an example of the related art.
Due to the configuration of the infrared sensor described above, the infrared sensor senses a sensing target portion that is provided on the medium supporting portion when the medium is not present at the sensing destination. Because the situation at the sensing destination when the medium is not present is different from the situation where the surface of the medium is sensed, there is a problem in that radiation energy control may not be performed in the same manner as when the medium is at the sensing destination.